To The Singing Hill
by RoSeLapucell
Summary: Akan kuceritakan pada kalian, mengenai sebuah dunia, dimana lagu memilik kekuatan yang luar biasa. Di sebuah desa yang terpencil, terdengar sebuah melodi cinta yang menyakitkan. Sekarang, mari kita buka tirai untuk sebuah LAGU yang luar biasa. Sound Horizon x BlazBlue crossover. Full warning inside.


**To The Singing Hill**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: ****Fantasy****, Romance****, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimare: BlazBlue © Arc System Works**

**Pairing: TetterexJin**

**Sound Horizon © Revo**

**Original Story ©****Akira Tsuchiya**

**This Fic © RoSeLapucell **

**Summary: Akan kuceritakan pada kalian, mengenai sebuah dunia, dimana lagu memilik kekuatan yang luar biasa. ****D****i sebuah desa yang terpencil, terdengar sebuah melodi cinta yang menyakitkan. Sekarang, mari kita buka tirai untuk sebuah LAGU yang luar biasa.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, ****BL****, tata bahasa berantakkan****, alur ceritanya make pesawat jet, makanya kecepetan *gak gitu* **

**A/N: Bermula dari kengangguran(?), kemudian ngedenger EXEC_HARVESTASYA/. sambil ngebaca liriknya. ****D****an ting, ide fic gak jelas ini muncul. ****F****ic ini merupakan usaha saya buat bangkit dari webe dan hiatus, jadi ya gitu. ****S****emoga kalian bisa menikmati fic yang oh sangat amat gaje ini.**

**xXxXx**

_Linen yor akata ar ciel, hymme xest pauwel._

Akan kuceritakan pada kalian, mengenai sebuah dunia, dimana lagu memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa.

_E__n titilia forlinden, grave sik yeel._

Di sebuah desa yang sangat terpencil.

_D__er foul en cyuie selena la harton._

Terdengar sebuah melodi cinta yang menyakitkan.

_D__er diasee Jin, en forlindel Tettere._

Antara sang pendeta, Jin, dan anak dari kepala desa, Tettere.

_G__ran sos ee HYMMNE._

Sekarang, mari kita buka tirai untuk sebuah LAGU yang luar biasa.

Cerita ini mengenai seorang pendeta bernama Jin, yang nyanyiannya memiliki kekuatan ajaib. Dengan nyanyiannya, Jin dapat menurunkan hujan, menyuburkan tanah, menyembuhkan luka, dan beberapa hal yang mungkin bisa dibilang tidak masuk akal. Karena kekuatannya itulah, Jin diangkat menjadi seorang pendeta. Walaupun sebenarnya, sebutan pendeta itu hanyalah sebuah julukkan yang bagi Jin tidak memiliki arti khusus.

Pada suatu hari, Jin mendapatkan kabar bahwa Tettere, anak dari kepala desa dan juga teman masa kecilnya telah ditunangkan oleh orang tuanya. Jin yang mendegarnya tentu saja terkejut. Biasanya, Tettere akan menceritkan semuanya kepada Jin, tapi Tettere sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan masalah pertunangannya kepada Jin. Seharusnya Jin turut berbahagia atas pertunangan sahabatnya itu, tapi sebaliknya, Jin malah merasa sedih mendengar kabar tersebut. Karena sesungguhnya, Jin sudah mencintai Tettere sejak lama.

Jin sendiri sudah beberapa kali berpikiran untuk menyatakan perasaanya terhadap Tettere. Namun, dia selalu mengurungkan niatnya karena perbedaan status yang mereka milik. Hingga akhirnya, Jin memutuskan untuk memendam perasaannya. Jin selalu bepikir, selama Tettere masih bisa berada di dekatnya, dia tidak perlu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Sorenya, saat Jin sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya-tugasnya. Dia pun pergi ke bukit yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari desa. Sesampainya di bukit, Jin terkejut saat melihat Tettere berada di situ. Jin agak ragu untuk mendekatinya, akhirnya dia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati Tettere.

"Tettere," panggil Jin sembari dia berjalan mendekati Tettere. Tettere pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dia pun tersenyum tipis saat melihat Jin. "Tumben kamu di sini," sambung Jin sambil dia duduk di sebelah Tettere.

"Aku hanya bosan berada di rumah terus," jawab Tettere yang kemudian kembali melihat ke arah laut, "Kamu sendiri, sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugasmu?" tanya Tettere kepada Jin yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukkan pelan.

"Ah, selamat atas pertunanganmu ya," kata Jin sambil tersenyum.

Tettere sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan selamat dari Jin. Seingatnya, dia belum pernah memberitahukan masalah pertunangannya ke Jin, "Makasih Jin," kata Tettere sambil tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong... kamu tau dari mana?" sambungnya Lagi.

"Ah... aku tau dari beberapa orang yang ada di gereja tadi pagi," jawab Jin sambil tersenyum tipis, "Aku turut berbahagia."

'_Aku sama sekali tidak senang mendengar kabar itu, aku tidak mau kau menikahi gadis itu.__'_

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Jin. Ah, hari sudah mulai gelap... sebaiknya aku segera kembali," Tettere pun berdiri kemudian dia membersihkan pakaiannya, "Kamu juga sebaiknya segera pulang," sambungnya.

'_Aku harap aku bisa menghentikan waktu supaya kita bisa terus berada di sini.__'_

"Hati-hati ya...," jawab Jin sambil dia berdiri secara perlahan.

'_Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, tetaplah berada di sampingku.__'_

Tettere hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, kemudian dia pun berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jin. Jin pun membalas melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

'_Tettere, dekaplah aku seerat mungkin.__'_

Melihat Tettere yang semakin lama semakin jauh, Jin hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Jin pun semakin membendung perasannya kepada Tettere. Selama Tettere bahagia, untuk apa dia menyampaikan perasaannya. Kata-kata seperti itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Hari-hari pun terus berjalan seperti biasa. Walaupun masih merasa sedih, Jin berusaha untuk tetap terlihat ceria saat dia melakukan pekerjaannya. Tetapi, saat dia berada di kamarnya, yang Jin lakukan hanyalah menangis hingga ia tertidur. Hari pernikahan Tettere semakin dekat, Jin pun semakin sedih, tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk terlihat ceria di depan yang lainnya, termasuk Tettere.

Namun, tepat satu hari sebelum pernikahnannya. Selayaknya terkena kutukan. Tettere sama sekali tidak membuka matanya, dia terlihat seakan-akan tertidur dengan pulas. Sudah berbagai macam cara dilakukan oleh kedua orang tua Tettere, tapi semuanya tidak ada yang berhasil untuk membangunkannya.

Jin yang mendengar berita tersebut pun langsung saja pergi untuk menjenguk Tettere. Tetapi saat dia sampai ke rumah Tettere, dia tidak diizinkan untuk menemui Tettere oleh Schneewittchen, tunangannya Tettere. Jin bersikeras supaya dia boleh menjenguk Tettere, tapi tetap saja Schneewittchen melarangnya. Akhirnya, Jin pun menyerah dan kembali ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumahnya, Jin langsung saja memasuki kamarnya dan menangis pelan. Karena larut dalam kesedihannya, Jin tidak menyadari bahwa Celica, ibu angkatnya, sudah berada di pintu kamarnya. Celica tentu saja tidak tega melihat Jin yang menangis terus-menerus. Secara perlahan, Celica pun mendekati Jin.

"Jin," panggil Celica pelan, Jin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung saja menghapus air matanya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, kaasan... ada apa?" tanya Jin sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," jawabnya pelan.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Jin lagi.

"Kamu tahu tidak tentang _Singing Hill_?" tanyanya kepada Jin, Jin hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya, "Katanya, di _Singing Hill_ ada seorang dewi lagu yang bisa mengajari kita lagu apapun," jelasnya kepada Jin, "Mungkin... dia tau sebuah lagu yang bisa menyelamatkan Tettere," tambahnya.

"Lagu yang dapat menyelamatkan Tettere..." Jin pun terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar cerita tersebut. Jika ada cara untuk meyelamatkan Tettere, Jin tidak akan segan untuk melakukannya. "Kaasan... aku akan pergi ke _Singing Hill_," kata Jin dengan penuh determinasi.

'_Tettere, aku akan mengorbankan segalanya demi menyelamatkanmu, termasuk mengorbankan diriku sendiri.__'_

Keesokkan harinya, setelah berpamitan dengan warga desa. Jin pun memulai perjalanan menuju _Singing Hill_ yang terletak jauh di barat sana. Tanpa dilindungi oleh para _spirit_, Jin pun melakukan perjalanannya. Hanya perasannya dan doanya kepada para dewa lah yang menerangi jalannya menuju ke _Singing Hill_.

Perjalanan Jin menuju _Singing Hill_ tentunya tidak mudah, banyak rintangan yang harus dia hadapi. Salah satunya saat Jin tersesat di sebuah hutan hingga malam hari, dan ada juga saat Jin dikejar oleh serigala hingga ke ujung sebuah tebing. Tapi berkat kekuatan lagunya, Jin dapat mengatasi berbagai macam rintangan tersebut. Selama perjalanan, Jin tidak hanya menggunakan kekuatannya untuk dirinya sendiri, ia juga menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membantu orang orang yang membutuhkannya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup panjang, Jin akhirnya tiba di _Singing Hill_. Di sana dia melihat ada banyak batu-batu _pillar_ yang menembus awan. Diantara _pillar-pillar_ tersebut terdapat sebuah tangga batu yang juga menembus awan, seakan-akan tangga batu tersebut adalah tangga menuju surga. Secara perlahan, Jin pun menaikki tangga tersebut hingga akhirnya dia tiba di sebuah altar. Di altar tersebut, Jin melihat ada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk sambil melihat kearah langit malam.

Menyadari keberadaan Jin, gadis itu secara perlahan melihat kearahnya sambil tersenyum tipis, "Apakah kamu sang dewi lagu?" pertanyaan Jin hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukkan singkat, "Kumohon, beritahu aku bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Tettere. Dia, Tettere sama sekali tidak membuka matanya."

Sang dewi terdiam sejenak, kemudian dia bertanya kepada Jin, "Kenapa kamu ingin menolongnya?"

"Kenapa? Itu karena... aku mencintainya,"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya?" Jin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Secara perlahan, sang dewi pun berjalan mendekati Jin, "Jin, mungkin kamu tidak menyadarinya. Tapi dirimu yang selalu membendung perasaanmu lah yang membuat Tettere tidak bisa membuka matanya."

Perkataan sang dewi tersebut tentu saja membuat Jin terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini dialah yang menyebabkan Tettere terus tertidur. "Jin, nyanyikanlah perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya, dengan begitu Tettere pasti akan membuka matanya," kata sang dewi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Perasaanku yang sesungguhnya?" Jin terdiam sejenak memikirkan perkataan sang dewi.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali ke desa," kata sang dewi. Dia pun mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu, disaat yang bersamaan, sebuah cahaya menyelimuti Jin dan saat Jin membuka matanya, dia sudah berada di gerbang masuk desanya.

Jin langsung saja pergi ke rumah Tettere. Dan setelah mendapatkan izin dari kedua orang tua Tettere, Jin pun memasuki kamar Tettere dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Tettere... Was yea ra hartes yor firle syec syec mea. _

Tettere... Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu.

_S__os faf cause yor der ridalnae murfan. _

Mungkin saja aku malah membuatmu tersiksa dengan rasa cintaku.

_W__as ki ra hartes yor yanyaue yanyaue. _

Aku sangat mencintaimu, kamulah orang yang paling berharga bagiku.

_V__an govaz tes yor, van na pitod enerel. _

Walaupun kamu sudah memiliki seorang tunangan, walaupun aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu.

_V__an na hartes yorr mea. _

Walaupun kamu tidak mencintaiku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu.

_F__organdal, parith en clyncye hymme syec mea boh murfanare. _

Karena ini adalah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, yang hanya akan aku nyanyikan padamu.

"_Was yea ra melenas en yanje eterne pitod yor.__"_

"Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku ingin terus bersamamu untuk selamanya."

Disaat Jin selesai bernyanyi, secara perlahan Tettere pun mulai membuka matanya. Tanpa disadari oleh Jin, air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya. Disaat itu juga Jin langsung saja memeluk Tettere dan menangis di pelukkannya. Walaupun bingung, Tettere membiarkan Jin menangis dan secara perlahan mulai mengelus pelan kepala pemuda itu.

_W__as ki ra hymme waats hes clyncye murfanare? _

Apakah kamu juga akan menyanyikan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya kepada orang yang berharga bagimu?

Sang pendeta membawa sebuah keajaiban dengan kekuatannya. Apakah kamu juga akan membawakan sebuah keajaiban demi seseorang yang paling berharga bagimu? Aku harap cerita ini dapat menyentuh hatimu dan menghiburmu.

**TAMAT **

**Gue gak ngerti gue nulis apaan... sumpah. ****S****eumur-umur baru kali ini gue nulis fic yang modelnya begini. ****B****iasanya sih gue kan nulis fic humor garing keriuk-keriuk gimana gitu... Jadi mohon maklumin segala kekurangan yang ada *apaan***

**I****ni fic gue tulis berdasarkan lagunya Akiko Shikata yang Utau Oka ~EXEC_HARVESTASYA/.~ *udah lu tulis diatas*. **

**Y****ah, karena ini fic gue tulis dengan nabrakkin diri ke wb jadi maklumin aja ya... *apaan*. **

**Ok, sekian terima kasih, wassalam.**


End file.
